landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
List of The Land Before Time families
This is a list of the family members of the main characters in The Land Before Time franchise. It does not include the main characters, but lists the family members according to which character/s they are related to. Littlefoot's Family Grandma and Grandpa Longneck Main Article: Grandma and Grandpa Longneck They are Littlefoot's loving grandparents, who have looked after him ever since his mother died, and he came to the Great Valley. They appear in all The Land Before Time films. Bron Main Article: Bron He is Littlefoot's father. He first appeared in The Great Longneck Migration, when he and Littlefoot finally met. Littlefoot's name is taken from a nickname Bron had when he was a child. Littlefoot's Mother Main Article: Littlefoot's Mother She has never been given a name, but is most commonly referred to as "Littlefoot's Mother" or as "Mama Longneck" by fans. She only appeared in the original Land Before Time, during which she died while trying to save Littlefoot and Cera from the Sharptooth. Shorty Main Article: Shorty Shorty is Littlefoot's new adopted brother. He appeared for the first time in The Great Longneck Migration, and though he bullied Littlefoot for a time, Littlefoot eventually appealed to him by suggesting that they pretend to be brothers. Later Littlefoot convinced Bron to adopt Shorty, and they really became brothers. Migrating Longneck Herd They are cousins of Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, who are implied to be related on Grandma's side. The most notable members of this clan are The Old One, the wise matriarch of the herd, and Ali, who was the only child in the herd before they merged with another herd of Longnecks. Old One She is the matriarch of the migrating Apatosaurus herd in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. She is regarded by her herd as the wisest, although some find her claims hard to believe. She may be related to Grandma Longneck, who speaks of her as a cousin. She makes a reappearance in an episode of the Land Before Time TV series, where she and the herd runs after Chomper, who had pretended to be a mean sharptooth. She nearly kills him, until Chomper startles her by tearfully begging her not to hurt him. The fact that a sharptooth was talking to her distracted the herd long enough for Littlefoot, Ali, and his friends to rescue Chomper. In the Spanish language version, she was given a male voice in the movie, but a proper female voice in the TV series. Ali Main Article: Ali Ali is a female Longneck child, and a distant cousin of Littlefoot. They grew very close to each other in Journey Through the Mists, and from this, fans often write in fanfiction about the two meeting again as adults or teenagers, and falling in love and marrying. However, because of their family-ties, other fans cite this as an incestuous match. Cera's Family Topsy Main Article: Topsy Topsy is Cera's grumpy father. His name was not officially revealed until Invasion of the Tinysauruses; he was credited as Daddy Topps in the original movie, and referred to in later films as Mr. Threehorn. Dinah and Dana Dinah and Dana are infant Triceratops twins. They are Cera's niece and nephew. They first appeared in The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock and have not been seen in the further sequels. They speak in a baby-talk that is unintelligible to the impatient Cera, but intelligible to others including their grandfather Topsy. Tria Tria is a pink "Threehorn" (Triceratops). She is kind, loving and brave, though her character may seem rather false and unconvincing at first. It is revealed in The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses that she and Topsy (Cera's dad) met when they were younger, and are reunited in the film, much to the dismay of Cera, who is very used to being the center of her father's attention. Despite some false starts, however, Cera and her new stepmother do manage to get along in the end. Unlike Topsy, Tria immediately finds the Tinysauruses cute when she comes across a wandering pair, which is why she separates from him for a short time. Tria and Topsy have a child in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. She is portrayed by Camryn Manheim in the eleventh and twelfth films and Jessica Gee in the TV series and the thirteenth film. Cera's Siblings Main Article: Cera's Siblings Cera has several siblings from her biological mother, and now has one half-sister from Tria. Ducky and Spike's Family Ducky and Spike's Mother Known as Mama Swimmer by fans, Ducky and Spike's mother is a Parasaurolophus and has appeared in most of the 12 movies that have debuted so far. She is blind to race/species, as seen in her inter-racial/species adoption of Spike, a Stegosaurus. She loves all her children and is very attentive. She is popular among Littlefoot and his friends for these reasons and is treated with respect by Littlefoot and his friends, as well as the adults in the Great Valley. She occasionally has doubts on how to raise Spike, whether in keeping with her own values or with those of his racial heritage. This was seen in The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze when a stegosaur herd met and befriended Spike. She let him go with the herd to learn "his kind's" ways; however when Spike fell through ice it was she who rescued her grateful son. This protective attitude is scientifically accurate, as at least some hadrosaurids such as Maiasaura, or "good mother lizard," are believed to have been attentive parents. Curiously, unlike other young dinosaurs in the film, her daughter, Ducky, is shown as being able to walk and even talk soon after hatching, while the evidence for hadrosaur parental care rests in the fact that young were unable to care for themselves. Ducky and Spike's Father He is rarely seen but has appeared now and again, for example in the background The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze. It is sometimes asked whether this is due to how Ducky's original voice actress, Judith Barsi, was murdered by her own father, according to Internet Movie Database. Ducky and Spike's Brothers and Sisters There are at least 14 young swimmers (male and female). Although they look much like Ducky, they lack her sense of adventure, preferring to stay at home with their Mother. Ever since Ducky introduced them to "our new brother, Spike" at the close of the first film, all the swimmers have happily accepted him as part of the family, even if they do not understand him as well as Ducky does. The total 14 came in two clutches, as in the first film; Ducky's nest contained about half a dozen eggs. Later, in the Great Valley Adventure, Ducky's parents are shown to have another nest, with about another half dozen or so. The film ended with the new clutch hatching. Petrie's Family Mother Voiced by Tress MacNeille and known as Mama Flyer by fans , Petrie's mother has a big heart toward all the young ones and is protective of her children. She once offered comfort to Ducky's mother when the latter was abducted by Pterano and his cronies. Although she believes her brother would never intentionally hurt anyone, she is quite severe on Pterano, and makes it clear that she does not trust him. She plays the major role in the Great Day Of The Flyers. Siblings Petries brothers and sisters are voiced by Jeff Bennett (who also voices Petrie), Nika Futterman, and Susan Blu. They've made brief appearances in I-XI. They have a bigger part in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. However, the number of brothers and sisters Petrie has sometimes changes between films; four or five is the most common average. Pterano Main Article: Pterano Pterano is Petrie's ambitious but ultimately good-natured uncle. He had a major role in The Stone of Cold Fire. It was originally rumoured that he was to appear again in The Great Day of the Flyers, however, the idea was apparently dropped. Chomper's Family Chomper's Parents These figures have only appeared in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island. They are both green in color, but the mother and father are distinguished by exact shade, with the father being much darker (this may reflect a gender difference). Although they are ferocious predators like the other Sharpteeth, they are also devoted parents. It is suggested in the series that they requested Ruby as some sort of babysitter for Chomper. Both Ruby and Chomper were separated from their families by Red Claw and his minions; so far they have yet to reunite. They also stand as the only adult Sharpteeth who have not directly tried to injure the protagonists in any way. Ruby's Family Ruby's Parents and Siblings Ruby has a mother, a father, and two siblings. They have appeared in "The Star Day Celebration" and "Return to Hanging Rock". They have wrinkles, implying age. The Mother is pink and the Father is blue. The Father also has an elderly-like voice. Her siblings are also pink and blue.